


Destiny Pentober Day 6 - Favorite Emote

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny Emotes, Destinytober (Destiny), Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen, Pentober, ahhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Marcus-0, patience ever-taxed, agrees to help with one of Karianna's many experiments. Persephone and Loki look on, exasperated.
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny), Guardian & Ghost (Destiny), Guardian & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 6 - Favorite Emote

# Favorite Emote

###  _Written by Lex Mills_

_"Everything is totally OK.."_  
Of course, Marco was skeptical. He always was when it came to Karianna’s inventions.   
“So it’s a table that heats up?” Marco asked as he inspected the simple table. It looked like a simple table, but this was Kari, known for inventing a microphone that shot missiles.   
Kari gave him a hard pat on the back.   
“Yup. Once it lights up, the surface becomes hot, allowing one to cook food on it, or even heat up cold food.”   
“Alright. But why do I have to test it out?”   
“Because you like to eat and drink the most.”   
“Karianna, you are literally the only human in the group. You eat the most out of all of us.”   
The young guardian sighed. “Listen, I don’t have any use for this myself, so I can’t test it to its fullest enjoyment. Just use it for a few hours, and record if it works or not. I’d record the results myself, but I have a meeting with the higher-ups of Suros. If, if, something goes wrong, just stay there and call for me. See ya, Marco!”   
She skipped away, leaving the Exo with her invention.   
  
Marco weighed his options, and lifting the table up, he brought it into a vacant room. He left and returned with an old chair, a mug of water, and a packet of his favorite tea. He set the mug down on the table and the chair on the floor in front of the table. He reached around and found the power switch, flipping it and watching the top of the table light up, glowing blue light.   
“Here goes,” Marco muttered as he dropped the tea packet in the mug and sat down in the chair. He watched the water turn green eventually begin to boil, noting that it only took about thirty seconds. He picked up the mug by its handle, bringing the hot tea to his mouth. If he had lips, they’d surely be burned, but as the liquid rolled into his mouth and down his synthetic esophagus, his advanced taste buds savored the delicious beverage. Drinking about half of the tea in the mug, he set it back down on the table, failing to notice a small crack from the intense heat that grew, allowing some of the tea to escape onto the table. The liquid found its way into a crack, causing the table to short circuit and burst into flames. He instinctively tried to jump out of his seat, but it was mysteriously extremely sticky, gluing Marco to the chair by his pants.   
  
“Loki? Contact Karianna. Right now. Say it’s an emergency.”   
Marco barely managed to squeak out the command to his Ghost as he restrained himself from screaming. Loki simply nodded in midair as he made contact with Persephone, who relayed the message to Kari. Marco simply sat in the seat he couldn’t escape from for what seemed like an eternity, though it was three whole hours.   
  
By the time the teenage Warlock found him, Marco had more than a handful of words to scold her with. It was decided that the table stove be shelved until further notice, and it was a while before Marcus-0 drank tea again.


End file.
